Xtreme Chickbusters
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: 2000/2001 AU! After winning a big tag match over Alexis Laree (Mickie James) & Jazz, the young Chickbusters AJ & Kaitlyn win the chance of a lifetime to become part of Team Xtreme with The Hardy Boyz and AJ's idol Lita. Where will this journey take them? AJ/Lita! Kaitlyn/Hardy Boyz!
1. Xtreme Chickbusters

_A/N: Hey guys, White here with another new WWE story. This new story is an AU set around 2000/2001 and starring Team Xtreme, along with The Chickbusters. Why? Find out and see! Hope y'all enjoy it!_

Ohio Valley Wrestling was in full effect tonight. The fans just got finished watching a match between Charlie and Russ Haas against Garrison Cade &amp; Mark Jindrak and while "The Prototype VS The Leviathan" match was being hyped up The Chickbusters were getting ready for their tag match backstage against Alexis Laree &amp; Jazz.

AJ smiled excitedly at her friend Kaitlyn. To accentuate their gimmick as geeky best friends, they both were wearing the same outfits. "You ready for this Katie?"

"Of course I am." Kaitlyn smiled, stretching to limber up a bit before their match, "I can't wait to get to the ring especially since I heard there's some scouts in the audience." She giggled happily.

AJ squealed excitedly. "Awesome! Who is it?"

"Here's the thing, I dunno." Kaitlyn laughed innocently. "I know they're some big stars from WWF but that's all I know." She added, giggling excitedly.

"Oh...well okay. You ready girlfriend?" AJ asked cheerily.

"Sure am girl." Kaitlyn smiled with pride, just before "Right Now" started to play.

"That's our cue." AJ giggled, taking Kaitlyn's hand so they could skip together.

Kaitlyn skipped out with AJ hand in hand as they greeted the crowd and their opponents, the energetic and athletic Alexis Laree and the tough and cold Jazz.

In a show of sportsmanship, AJ offered Alexis a handshake.

Alexis smiled and shook her hand. "Lets have a good match." The Virginia-born diva giggled.

"Good luck to you Lexi." AJ giggled playfully.

"You too AJ." Alexis grinned while Jazz just watched her opponents with her arms folded and a look of pure dislike on her face.

AJ then headed to the apron, wanting to let Kate start.

Kate started the match against Jazz who was in the ring to face her.

Kate quickly locked up with her.

Jazz held her ground with Kate, locking up with here. The two physically strong divas were testing their power in the ring.

Kate smirked in interest. "You're good." She grunted in effort.

"I'm the best," Jazz smirked before pulling Kate in for a headlock.

"We'll see about that." Kate smirked, elbowing her way free.

The elbows were a success as Jazz hunched over in pain

Kate smiled, lifting Jazz up for a gorilla press slam.

Jazz yelled in a panic a she was lifted up into the air. Kaitlyn was one of the few divas that could match her power.

AJ smiled, posing to the fans to give her friend some extra cheers.

The fans cheered Kaitlyn on a little bit more as Jazz was dropped by the successful Gorilla Press.

"Come on!" Kate yelled in energy.

"Get up Jazz!" Alexis called out to her recovering friend and tag partner.

The match was pretty even, working the crowd with a balance of speed and power on display as all four women had their share of match time. Alexis tried to finish the match quick with a DDT but AJ countered into a neckbreaker and now it was a competitive crawl to the corners of their respective tag partners.

Kaitlyn had her arm outstretched for her smaller partner. "Come on AJ! You're almost there!" She encouraged.

AJ held her hand out, crawling inch after inch, after inch until she tagged her larger partner in! Right in time for Alexis to tag in Jazz.

Katie charged in action, flooring Jazz with a short-arm clothesline.

Jazz went down from the clothesline before scrambling back to her feet.

"Come on! Come on!" Katie yelled in energy.

Jazz stood up on her feet a little slower this time.

Kate calmly charged in for a belly-to-belly suplex.

Jazz got flipped over by a suplex. Meanwhile Alexis ran into the ring as soon as it connected to attack Kaitlyn with a back suplex.

Kate grimaced as it connected.

AJ meanwhile was on the top rope, waiting for Alexis to stand on her feet before she hit a smooth missile dropkick to Alexis' chest to knock her down.

Alexis hit the mat, grimacing.

Meanwhile Kaitlyn and Jazz slowly got up to her feet. Kaitlyn moving up just a bit faster.

Kate immediately charged, going for a spear.

It connected, flooring Jazz from the impact.

Kate smiled, covering her.

"**ONE! TWO! THREE!**" the fans counted along with the referee. The match was over, the Chickbusters won.

AJ screamed in joy as she came in the ring, hugging her friend.

Kaitlyn smiled as she returned the hug, "Right Now," playing in the background. "The winner of the match, The Chickbusters!"

"We did it Katie, we did it!" AJ squealed.

"We sure did AJ!" Kaitlyn beamed, celebrating with her friend as Alexis and Jazz left ringside.

They smiled, exiting the ring happily.

Meanwhile Team Xtreme: Matt, Jeff, and Lita were backstage in waiting for them through the tunnel. They had enjoyed the show so far and were looking for a particular team to talk to once they got backstage.

AJ and Kaitlyn happily skipped backstage.

"Hey." Lita said, noticing AJ and Kaitlyn walking towards them with a little smile.

AJ's eyes widened and she had a megawatt smile. "**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! LITA!**" She squealed excitedly, immediately hugging her.

"Awwww well look who's a WWF Diva now." Lita laughed as she returned the hug.

"Oh my gosh its like such a honor to meet you again Lita!" AJ squealed.

"You know her?" Jeff asked with a little smile. Lita chucked, "a couple of years ago AJ was just a fan, now she's a butt-kicking wrestler."

AJ blushed, pulling out the autograph Lita had gave her back in 1998.

"Awww you still have that autograph too." Lita smiled and cooed at the young diva.

"Sure do...I've wanted to be just like you Lita, your so inspiring.." AJ innocently gushed.

"Well you're on your way." Lita said with a light giggle. That's when Kaitlyn perked up, "Wait. Are you guys the scouts we've heard about?"

"Yep. Me, Jeff and Lita here, better known as Team Xtreme." Matt grinned.

"Omigosh!" Kaitlyn said with pure excitment. "You guys are the scouts and you saw us win! Omigoshomigoshomigosh!" She squealed.

Jeff laughed. "Easy there sweetheart, don't have a heart attack."

"Right...right." Kaitlyn took a deep breath to calm down. "So yeah did you like what you saw in the ring?" She asked.

"Sure did. That's part of why me and the boys came down." Lita smiled.

"So you want us to come up to WWF?" Kaitlyn said with a hopeful smile.

Matt nodded grinning. "Yep, and it gets better."

"Tell me!" AJ exclaimed with a grin on her face. What could be better than that?

"Me and Jeff talked it over with Lita who greenlit it with Vince, and we all agreed that the winners of your tag match deserved to not only come up to the WWF but also become a part of Team Xtreme." Matt explained, smiling warmly.

AJ was right about to shriek with glee while Kaitlyn, the more practical one was curious as she covered her smaller friend's mouth, "Wait. You want _us_, two eighteen year old development Divas, to join you guys, one of the most popular teams in WWF?"

"Yep, that's right. You two have a lot of potential and we think we can help guide your careers, besides Lita personally wanted to work with you AJ, she knows you and Katie there are a package deal." Jeff grinned.

Kaitlyn then grinned back, "We accept your offer, right AJ?" she asked while taking her hand off her friend's mouth, "**OF COURSE WE ACCEPT!**" she squealed in ecstacy. The two divas were more than happy to be a part of Team Xtreme.

"Ow...you have a killer scream girl." The Hardy Boyz laughed.

"Oops, sorry guys," AJ giggled innocently.

"It's all good. So, got your things ready?" Jeff asked kindly.

"Let us get our bags, we'll be right back." Kaitlyn said. She was not going to keep Team Xtreme waiting for too long

"Take your time. Its no rush." Lita sweetly assured.

AJ and Kaitlyn quickly walked away to the women's locker room to grab their bags. They were going to be WWF Divas soon, this was an incredible night for them!

"I can't believe this is happening Katie!" AJ squealed.

"Girl if this is a dream I don't wanna wake up!" Kaitlyn grinned as she grabbed her travel bag.

AJ innocently pinched her friend on the arm.

"Ow!" Kaitlyn reacted to the pinch. "What was that for?" She asked, giggling.

"You know what they say, if you think your dreaming, pinch yourself." AJ giggled.

"Oh...we're still going to be recruited by Team Xtreme?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Yup, still are." AJ grinned.

"Then I guess I wasn't dreaming." Kaitlyn giggled.

"Nope, you weren't." AJ beamed.

"Got your bags?" Kaitlyn smiled as she grabbed her own.

"Sure do girlfriend." AJ grinned.

"Then let's go. We have our Xtreme teammates waiting on us." She said with cheer in her voice.

AJ smiled with glee, giving her friend a tight hug.

Kaitlyn returned the tight hug. They were going to be working with their favorite team in WWF, this was an amazing night for them.

AJ gleefully skipped back to the waiting Team Xtreme.

"Welcome back." Matt smiled once he saw the young divas skip back to him and his Team Xtreme comrades.

Kaitlyn then skipped right into the Hardy Boyz arms, amusing Lita as she giggled.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with an adoring fan." Lita grinned.

Jeff smiled shyly. "Yeah, looks like it huh bro?"

"Yeah." Matt smiled. "I like it."

"Yeah me too." Jeff agreed.

The team soon made it out of the back hallway of the arena to the parking lot which had a big purple bus with "**TEAM XTREME**" in yellow writing with the Hardy Boyz logos on the front side and the back side of the bus.

"Oh wow, it looks awesome!" AJ squealed.

"And that's just the outside." Lita smiled.

"It's even better inside?" Kate asked.

"That's right." Matt smiled

"Well come on, let's see it, right AJ?" Kate smiled.

"Yeah, let's see it!" AJ squealed.

Lita lead the rest of her team into the bus which was also custom-colored. It had a variety of purple, yellow, silver, and black colors inside.

"Oh wow!" AJ squealed in glee.

"Would you believe we used to travel in a van before this?" Jeff chuckled. Matt looked at his brother, "It wasn't that bad, bro." That made Jeff chuckle, "It was my van and it was that bad."

"Katie drove us everywhere in her pickup truck." AJ giggled.

"Yeah and I love my truck but it has _nothing_ on this." Kaitlyn laughed.

"Aw your too kind Katie." Lita giggled.

"Anytime." Kaitlyn smiled as she sat down on one of the plush front seats, the one that was right in front of the PlayStation 2 console.

AJ happily joined her friend.

"And here I thought y'all weren't gamers." Matt smiled

AJ looked at him like he was crazy. "Katie...did you hear that?"

"I did but I don't believe it." Kaitlyn replied before looking at Matt. "Of course AJ and I are gamers." She chuckled.

"Games are practically our life, aside from wrestling." AJ explained, giggling.

"Yeah. So what games you have?" Kaitlyn asked with a smile.

"We got some fantasy, horror, and strategy games in here." Matt smiled as he continued with a question. "You ever played Baldurs Gate?" The elder Hardy asked.

"Katie's great at it, but that's not really my thing. I prefer Super Smash Brothers Melee." AJ smiled shyly.

"That's cool. We got a GameCube in the back too." Lita pointed out.

"Do you have Luigi's Mansion? AJ's been nagging me to death to get her it." Kaitlyn laughed.

"Yep. Jeff bought it about a month ago." Matt said with a smile.

"**FINALLY!**" AJ squealed joyfully.

"Wanna play it?" Jeff asked.

"Hell yeah I do!" AJ screamed.

"Go on then, the game's waiting for ya." Jeff smiled.

AJ smiled shyly, gazing at Lita.

"Or maybe you'd like to play a multi-player game with me," Lita suggested, noticing AJ gaze at her with a smile.

AJ smiled dreamily, nodding.

"Come on then." Lita said, walking in the direction of one of the back rooms. She had no problems with her biggest fan playing a video game with her.

AJ followed her, clearly lovestruck, much to the Hardys amusement.

"Yeah they're gonna have a lot of fun playing together," Kaitlyn giggled. She knew just how lovestruck AJ was over her favorite wrestler.

"I knew she liked Lita, but damn..she really likes her eh Matty?" Jeff laughed.

"You got that right man." Matt laughed with him as the girls made it to one of the media rooms near the back of the bus.

As they got settled, AJ couldnt keep her eyes off her idol.

"Wanna play Melee with me?" Lita asked, holding up the Super Smash Bros: Melee box

"I sure do." AJ beamed.

"Awesome." Lita smiled, opening up the Gamecube lid and putting the Melee disk in.

"So, who do you wanna be?" AJ asked cutely.

"I got Samus." Lita grinned.

"I got Mewtwo." AJ smiled.

"Nice. I see you're a Pokemon fan." Lita noticed.

"Yeah, I've loved Pokemon ever since it came over here a couple years ago." AJ giggled.

"That's cool. I'm not really a big Pokemon fan myself though." Lita innocently admitted.

"Little time with me and that'll change." AJ smirked in challenge.

"We'll see about that," Lita smirked back as the Stage Selection screen popped up. "I am a fan of Yu-Gi-Oh though." She giggled.

"Both me and Katie are." AJ giggled.

"Nice. I turned the guys onto it and they like it too." Lita grinned as she scrolled through the stages.

"Any stage preferences?" AJ asked.

"Something unique like...Icicle Mountain." Lita said, stopping right on it on the screen to show the icy, snowy, venue.

"That one gets a bit crazy cuz of the side-scrolling." AJ laughed.

"Hey I said unique." Lita smiled with confidence.

"Just like you...oops, did I say that?" AJ giggled.

"Um yeah you did." Lita giggled in return.

AJ sidled just a little closer to her idol, innocently smiling.

Lita smiled as the battle started. She was getting ready to play a game with her biggest fan.

AJ, just to show off pressed the down arrow making Mewtwo cross his arms and spin in mid-air laughing.

"Show off." Lita laughed.

"I know, but you enjoy it anyway." AJ giggled.

"True." Lita smiled as the battle began.

AJ grinned, immediately charging up Mewtwo's Shadow Ball..

Lita put Samus into motion, moving around the platforms to get out of range of the attack.

AJ calmly followed her, planning her strategy.

Lita was prepared for that. She waited until AJ got in range and tried Samus' Dash Attack. a Shoulder Tackle.

AJ had Mewtwo quickly use his Disable attack, right before impact.

This resulted in Samus being stunned from the successful attack

AJ smirked, firing her fully charged Shadow Ball.

It was a success, knocking Samus clear across the platform, right at the edge.

AJ grinned in glee as she chased down the fallen bounty hunter.

However Lita kept her cool and greeted the charging Pokemon with a Forward Tilt or a roundhouse kick.

AJ grimaced as it connected, sending the Psychic-type flying back a bit.

Lita smirked as she charged Samus in hard for a close-range explosive blast from her cannon.

AJ smiled, quickly putting up her shield.

Lita growled before she jumped over AJ, hoping to attack her quickly from another angle.

AJ giggled. "Getting frustrated?"

"I'll show you frustrated." Lita said with a light laugh as she moved down to the lowest platform.

AJ smiled brightly, following her.

Lita was charging up her Screw Attack, ready to put the hurt on the Psychic pokemon.

AJ smirked, pausing above her and taunting.

"You were supposed to land so I could hit you." Lita laughed.

"Oopsie." AJ teased, laughing.

Lita stopped her move mid-charge to keep Samus from propelling across the platform so she could move her up to the same platform Mewtwo was on but on the other side

AJ smirked, taunting again as she tried to play mind games with her idol.

Lita was never much of a taunting type as she smirked back. Just like in the ring she was a woman of action as ran in for a dash attack.

Mewtwo jumped out of the way, blasting her with a Disable and charged Shadow Ball in quick succession.

This resulted in Samus getting pushed off of the slippery platform for a ring-out.

"Game!" The announcer voice boomed. "This game's winner is...**MEWTWO!**" The announcer blared over Mewtwo's laughter and victory music.

"Lucky shots." Lita grumbled with a smile

"Nope, I'm just better." AJ grinned, sticking her tongue out.

"Right." Lita rolled her eyes and smiled. "That was a good game though." She said, praising her biggest fan.

"Sure was." AJ giggled.

Team Xtreme now had two happy, young, Chickbusters in their ranks to make the group larger, more powerful, and more exciting. AJ and Kaitlyn fit in like gloves on the team and bonded well with Lita, Matt, and Jeff and they couldn't wait to debut as the new members of Team Xtreme. They were now the Xtreme Chickbusters!

To be continued...


	2. First Night And First Win

_Last Time on Xtreme Chickbusters_

_Mewtwo jumped out of the way, blasting her with a Disable and charged Shadow Ball in quick succession._

_This resulted in Samus getting pushed off of the slippery platform for a ring-out._

_"Game!" The announcer voice boomed. "This game's winner is...**MEWTWO!**" The announcer blared over Mewtwo's laughter and victory music._

_"Lucky shots." Lita grumbled with a smile_

_"Nope, I'm just better." AJ grinned, sticking her tongue out._

_"Right." Lita rolled her eyes and smiled. "That was a good game though." She said, praising her biggest fan._

_"Sure was." AJ giggled. _

_Team Xtreme now had two happy, young, Chickbusters in their ranks to make the group larger, more powerful, and more exciting. AJ and Kaitlyn fit in like gloves on the team and bonded well with Lita, Matt, and Jeff and they couldn't wait to debut as the new members of Team Xtreme. They were now the Xtreme Chickbusters!_

_End Flashback_

Then after contracts were signed and arrangements were made things would all go down on WWF Smackdown! Jeff Hardy and Matt Hardy with Lita in their corner would be going up against Test and Albert with Trish Stratus in their corner, T &amp; A. And before the match Team Xtreme was convening backstage, getting ready. With their new teammates of course.

Kaitlyn and AJ were bouncing with excitement. "I can't believe this is really happening to us!" AJ squealed.

"Our first night in the WWF, on Smackdown, oh my gosh this is awesome!" Kaitlyn gushed. It was only last week that they were wrestlers in Ohio Valley Wrestling. Now they were divas in the WWF and members of Team Xtreme.

Matt and Jeff couldn't help but smile. Their energy was infectious.

"Good to know you girls are excited." Lita smiled at the new divas.

"Why wouldn't we be?" AJ asked shyly.

"Good point." Lita nodded and chuckled. "We're going to play your debut by ear. If T&amp;A play dirty which they probably will I want you two to come out and make the save for us." Matt said.

"Sure thing Mattie." Katie giggled.

"If not. Meet us at the tunnel after our match. The cameras will be sure to see you girls." Jeff noted with a little smile.

Both girls giggled and blushed at the younger Hardy brother.

"But until then stay here, watch the match, and wait for your cue." Matt said.

"We got it Matt. Go kick butt." Kate smiled, pecking both Hardys on the cheek.

"That's what we do best." Jeff smiled widely along with his brother. "Lets go bro."

Matt nodded, smiling as he and Lita left with Jeff.

Matt, Jeff, and Lita left the locker room and went on their way to the entrance tunnel while Kaitlyn made a beeline to the TV monitor in their locker room.

AJ giggled, skipping merrily to follow her.

Meanwhile T&amp;A just made it to the ring. Test was wearing black and silver lined pants and boots, Albert wore all black pants and boots with matching elbow pads like his partner, while Trish Stratus wore a black women's wrestling singlet and matching boots as they awaited their opponents.

Loaded hit to a good face reception, showing The Hardyz were well-liked in the WWF.

T&amp;A were not impressed and the arrogant looks on their faces proved it all. They were not intimated by the team.

"How can such a hot blonde be with two jerks like them.." AJ innocently mused.

"Same reason why tall, blonde, and handsome is with them." Kaitlyn said referring to Test while AJ was talking about Trish.

"Not impressed." AJ smirked.

"You're joking." Kaitlyn smirked back

"Nope." AJ giggled.

"Oh come on, just look at him!" Kaitlyn insisted.

"Katie, he's like the jocks in high school that we used to prank. Nothing special." AJ snickered.

"Really? I got that vibe from the big bald guy." Kaitlyn said about Albert

"Okay, their both nothing special." AJ laughed.

"Deal." Kaitlyn laughed with her friend

The Hardy Boyz got on the turnbuckles, flashing their handsign to the crowd.

The match went exactly as you'd expect. Back and forth action with both teams keeping the excitement even. Power moves and dirty shots by T&amp;A with Trish and upbeat, athletic, offense by Team Xtreme including Lita. T&amp;A were cocky, prideful, and weren't planning to lose and after the referee was knocked down by a wayward clothesline by Matt Hardy, followed by a running shoulder press by Albert things were going to get ugly.. Especially since Trish was searching under the ring for a weapon.

Almost immediately, AJ and Kaitlyn came sprinting to the ring, much to the surprise of the crowd.

By the time Trish pulled out a steel chair AJ and Kaitlyn were in the ring, running distraction for Matt Hardy and Lita to run into the ring.

What happened next can be summed up in two words, 'action packed.' AJ and Kaitlyn tried to pelt and pummel Albert but they were hastily pushed back hard with shoves just to get dropped with a dropkick by Jeff Hardy. Lita entered the fray but Trish smacked her across the back with a steel chair from behind while Test invaded the ring to stomp down Matt to keep him down.

Kaitlyn, in her best Hardyz impression nailed Albert with her version of the Twist of Fate, knocking Albert out, just as the ref was coming to, she and AJ hurried from the ring.

Trish cursed to herself and retreated from the ring with Test while Matt moved with life in his body.

Matt tiredly draped his arm over Albert..

"**ONE.. **!" The fans chanted long with the referee. The match was over and Matt Hardy got the successful pin

"The winners of this match, Team Xtreme!" Howard announced.

Jeff and Lita entered the ring to congratulate their teammate Matt on the win while Trish and Test helped the fallen Albert out of the ring. "**THIS ISN'T OVER!**" Trish Status yelled from ringside after her team's defeat.

AJ and Kaitlyn slipped into the ring, raising the Hardy Boyz arms in victory as well.

"That was awesome!" Lita smiled, enjoying the big win over one of their rival teams.

AJ smiled shyly at Lita.

"And Team Xtreme get the win over T&amp;A thanks to these two young ladies helping them out!" JR exclaimed

"But just who are they JR?" King exclaimed.

"I have no idea King but they helped Team Xtreme get the win so they're not so bad." JR noted.

AJ innocently jumped into Lita's arms.

Lita was surprised by what AJ did but she caught her in her arms and cheered loud and clear as they neared the tunnel.

"Apparently that young lady has a crush on Lita, Kingfish." JR smiled.

"Awww that's so sweet and kinda hot JR. Two WWE Divas in love like that." Jerry said with a smile.

"That's the King everybody." JR laughed.

Now Team Xtreme was backstage feeling good after their big win, ready to relax and enjoy themselves.

To be continued...


End file.
